Daughter Of A Killer
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: What would happen if Sesshoumaru fell in love with a human and because of that a halfdemon was boprn. What id Sesshoumaru is after her, what if she finds Inuyasha and the gang. This is the story of A daughter of A Killer...
1. Distruction

Daughter of a Killer

Chapter 1: Distruction

A pair of golden yellow eyes peeked out from behind the bush. They scanned the village ahead of her. Or what was lef tof the village. It now lay in ruins, smoke rose from the burned down houses. Dead villagers lay everywere, it was a shocking sight.

A young girl walked out from behind the bush. This was the place she had called home for most of her life. ANd now at the young age of 13 she was orphaned. She could take care of herself though for she was part demon. Part dog demon in fact. She had raven colored hair though like her mother and two raven black ears perched on top of her head. On her shoulder sat Zyko the two tailed wind cat. He was often small, cute and fluffy but could change into a fearse fighter when needed.

For the longest time though she had pondered who her father was. She had grown up with just her human mother. Every time she tried to ask her mother she would say something like "I don't really want to talk about it sweetie." or "I'll explain it when your older.", sometimes her mother would just stare into space when she asked. But last night she was finally told the truth...

FlashBack

"Mom?" she had said

"Yes Dear?" her mother had answered

:I know you do not like to speak of it but could u tell me about my father? I've been waiting to hear for many years now." she had asked

But her mother didn't answer, inted she had a distant look in her eyes.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she said, starting to walk away

"Wait." her mother said "Your right, you deserve to know who your father is." she said

There was a long, uncomforatable silence.

"Your father was a strong dog demon, I met him after he invaded my village. He killed most of my family but for some reason he sapred me. He took me to his house and we fell in love. At first i thought he was cold and ruthless but after a while I found out he had a soft heart under all the evil." She sighed "Or at least that what I thought. A while after he found out I was pregnant, and he didn't want anything to do with me and he certainly didn't want a baby that was half human. He btrayed me and almost killed me.."

She stopped and sighed.

But right before he was about to kill me I was transported away by my brother who had survived the attack on our village, he brought me here and I had you. The village folk were are friendly and let us stay here."

All was silent...

"What was his name?" the girl asked

Her mother obviously wasn't expecting that question for her eyes grew big.

"You father is...Sesshoumaru."

The girl gasped. "You mean THE Sesshoumaru?" she asked

Her mother nodded, fighting back the tears of the memorys.

The girl then noticed it was late and could tell that her mother wasn't going to tell her anything else so she retreated to her room and laid down. But sleep would not come. Her mind kept wondering back to what her mother had said.

So all those years she wondered who her father was and now she knew. But it seemed unbealivable that she was the child of SESSHOUMARU the feared assassin, known throughout japan. But when she thought about it though she realized that where she must have gotten her fighting skills. SHe had been tought by some of her moms friends to weild a sword, which she could do very well, she even had her own sword the Zubaro. She also had a mystical slingshot called the Kyouyu that could turn a simple pebble into into almost anything she wanted, like a fireball or even a net to capture food.

She tossed and turned in bed until she finally fell asleep. But she was awakened early in the morning but some voices in the main room of her hut. She listened through the wall.

"Are you absolutly sure?" her moms voice said

"Yes Lady Yami." a males voice that she couldn't reconioze answered.

"So our only hope is to get her out of here." came a voice she reconized as the village Preistess' voice

"Ok." her mothers vouice said again

There was rustling and her mother appeared in her doorway.

"Whats going on?" the girl asked

"He's coming for you." her mother said "Your father. Someone told him where we were hiding. You must leave now."

In less than an hour the plans were made, she was to leave the village and flee as far away as she could. until she was far enough so Sesshoumanu couldn't capture her scent. SHe left, flying on Zyko's back and flew away, carrying nothing but food, enough for the night and the next few days.

End

But she had come back, even though she was warned not to. Now she saw why, bodys were scattered everywere, huts were burnt down and it reeked of dead. In blind furry she vowed she'd get back at her father, but she would have to train first.

But she would get revenge.

She hopped unto Zyko's back and headed east, hoping to find a village that would take a half-demon like her in, for she knew not many would. Once they were it the air she took off the necklace and looked at it. It had purple and pink beads in a neat pattern and in the middle was a small piece of a jewel. Her mother had told her it was a shard of the Jewel of Four Souls, she said many demons would want this and she couln't let anyone have it, unless you knew you could trust them.

It was all she had to her name now.

And her name was Torayuri

How'd ya like it? You have to review if you want me to write more:)


	2. The Centipede Demon

Daughter of a Killer

Chapter 2: The Centipede Demon

It had been what seemed like hours of flying above the forest. It was by then getting dark and chilly. But just before Torayuri(Im calling her Yuri for short) finally spotted the light of what looked like a village. Flying closer her suspisions were comfurmed. A medium-sized village was in the distance, but only a few fires were still lit. Yuri decided to wait untill morning to investigate.

She looked around and saw a small clearing below her. She landed in it. Looking around she saw some trees incircling the clearing, in the center was a wooden well, but when Yuri peeked into the well it was dry.

"Oh well Zyko, I guess this is where we have to sleep here tonight" Yuri said "lets go gather some firewood"

After a half an hour of looking a fire had been built, Yuri and Zyko both curled up close to it for warmth. Yuri lay on the ground, using Zyko as a pillow.and started up into the sky, like she used to do with her mother. Sudden tears came to her eyes and she couldn't hold them back any longer. She started to cry, at first it was silent and then came small sobs which grew louder. She missed her mother so much, she had been the only family she had ever had. Now she was alone it the world, well exept for Zyko of corse.

Zyko, hearing her cried rubbed his head against her and growled a low, southing purr, Yuri petted his fur. She suddenly felt a little better.

"It will be Ok." Yuri said to herself "we can make it through this."

She curled up closer to Zyko, for extra warmth and fell asleep, Zyko soon was asleep too.

Yuri's eyes fluttered open and she sat up fast, remembering how she had got there. She sighed remembering what happened the day before. She felt a wave of sadness rush over her.

'Don't cry.' she thought to herself 'Crying is a sign of weakness'

She sighed and stood up. She had saw a nice looking hot spring nearby when they were flying and Yuri decided she would go and try to find it before Zyko woke up.

After a while of searching she found what she was looking for. She quickly shead her clothes and climbed in sighing when she was in the water.

"Just what I needed." Yuri said to herself, taking the pins out of her hair and sitting down in the water. She closed her eyes and soaked in the warm water.

After about 20 minutes...

'I better get back now.' Yuri thought, stepping out of the water. She started putting on her clothes back on. She had just finished tieing the last bow on her clothes when she geard a rustle from the bushes. She reached for her Kyouyu(the sligshot for the slow ppl) but she didn't get it fast enough.

Something shot out of the bushes and sturuck Yuri from behing, sending her flying into a nearby tree, she hit her head---hard. She struggled back up, she felt dizzy and a terrible pain was overcoming her. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurry and it took a while for her eyes to focus

Yuri gasped. In front of her waqs a demon, a centepede demon. It was gigantic, Yuri guessed that it was around 30 feet long. It stared strait at her, she stared back, expecting it to attack her. But insted it turned away and focused its attention somewee else. Yuri looked toward the direction its attention was focused at. He ws looking at... her necklace.

Yuri gasped again, she forgot to put it back on after she was done bathing. The centipede shot foward and grabbed the necklace, and it one gulp, swallowed it whole.(remmebr ppl, it has a jewel shard on it)

"Give it back!" Yuri said, charging at the centpede. The centipede turned aropund, at what seemed like lightning speed and lunged at yuri, it bit her in her stomach, injecting poison into her. Then it flung her into the hot spring.

Yuri struggled to get up. She saw the centepede getting away.

"Stop" she yelled, but it came out slow. She tried to run after it but her legs felt like stone. SHe dropped down and leaned against a stone. She was having problems breathing. The world around her was getting dark. She was losing consiousness fast.

"Help!" she yelled as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud. She fell into the water. She heard a roar and forced herself to look up, she saw Zyko the. Then the world went black...

PLEASE REVIEW PPL! NOBODY EVR REVIEWS ANYMORE!


	3. HELP!

Daughter of a Killer

Chapter 3: HELP

Zyko ran over to the hot spring and dragged Yuri out. He looked at the would and wondered where it had come from, for he had only been awake but two minutes when he heard Yuri's scream. Nothing dangerous seemed to be here but evidence of a fight was everywhere. If only he had gotten here sooner. He looked around, trying to think of a way to save her, she obviously was loosing too much blood. Seeing nothing he did the only thing he could he could; he hauled Yuri onto his back and set of into the forest, towards were he thought the village was, even though he wasn't sure.

Every minute or two Zyko would stop and roar, calling out to help but for a while noting came so he trudged on...  
But about 10 minutes into his journey he roared again and another roar answered him. He roared back and flew up into the air. He was greeted there by another two-tailed cat, a fire one, carrying two people, a man and a woman on her back. Zyko recognized the other two-tail but pretended not too. She stared at him with an icy glare.

"Look Miroku." the woman on her back said "He looks like Kiara."  
"Yes dear Sango I see that." the man replied

Zyko looked at them. Was it possible they hadn't yet noticed Yuri? He roared and turned slightly so they could see her.  
Sango gasped. "Oh my goodness" she said "Shes been poisoned, we have to get her back to Kaedes village very quickly or she'll die," she explained to Miroku

She then looked at Zyko.  
"Come with us we can help you" Sango said. "Kiara, head back towards the village." she said. Kiara continued to stare at Zyko with an icy glare but then looked at Yuri. She turned and styarted towards the village, Zyko followed.

About 10 minutes of flying later...

Zyko looked ahead and saw the village he had spotted the previous day. Zyko looked over at Kiara, she peeked back at him and snarled so Zyko turned his attention back towards the village. They started to decend towards it and landed right outside the largest hut. A girl in strange clothhing unlike anything Zyko had ever seen before came out of the hut with a young fox demon on her shoulder.

"Kagome! I see you and Inuyasha are back from your world with your supplies." Miroku said  
Kagome saw Yuri on Zyko's back "Oh my Gosh!" she exclaimed "What happened to her." She asked.  
"She.." Sango started, but before she could finish a boy came out of the hut, Zyko looked at him, he appered to be a half demon like Yuri.  
"Why do I smell blood?" Inuyasha said, then he noticed Yuri and stopped.

"She been poisoned." Sango told hthem "It's deadly too by the looks of it, we should treat it immenditly."  
"Ok, lets see I'd Kaede can help her." Inuyasha said lifting her up. And then the noticed her ears.(her ears are the same color as her hair and her hair was likd wet and covered them up)  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said "She has ears...like you."  
Inuyasha just continud to look at her ears. "yeah." He said and simpily walked unto the hut.  
Zyko turned around and started to leave, he would return later to see how Yuri was. Little did he know, he was being followed by a certain fire cat...

Sooooo thats chapter 3:P Another Cliff hanger I know, but it keep the readers reading:)

Anyway its time for... A READERS POLL!

What do you think should happen in the next chapter?

a.) We stay with yuri and see if she will get better.  
b.) We flash over a (very short) chapter with Sesshoumau  
c.) We learn about Zyko and Kiaras connection, why shes mad at him and their HORRIBLE past


	4. Cat Chat, Part 1

Daughter of a Killer

Chapter 4: Cat Chat, part 1

A/N- well you guys that have reviewed this, thankz! according to the last chapter the results are in- people wanted b.). But I have decided(with the help of friends) that I should do C first then will do a chapter with Sessy after that. But this Will be a 2 part chaptyer so technicly Sessy will be chapter 6

P.S. Get ready Kiara and Zyko are accually going to be TALKING to each other so you'll know what they're saying.

Zyko peeked his head from out of the bush. He looked around, the coast seemed to be clear for he saw nothing but a clearing ahead with another small stream runnung through it. He ran out from behind the bush in kitten form and up to the stream and drank from it. Looking up at the sky he sighed, it would be a perfect day, the sun was shining, the sky was clear and it seemed peaceful. If only Yuri was OK then it would be 100 perfect.

He turned attention back to the stream. It looked so peaceful were he was but the world would never really be peaceful. Laying down on his stomach he pondered...

'If the would was peaceful it would be perfect. But atlas that could not happen. No matter what any living creature does to make the would perfect there will be someone else tring to distroy it more.

He closed his eyes. He would yake a quick nap while he still could, escape from all his troubles.

"Everywere i go lives are ruined." he thought

The a trig snapped over by the forest and Zyko woke up from his daze and looked around. After a while he shrugged it off and laid back down. S He knew something was out there.

'Its Probally her.' he told himself

Great, just what he needed right now.

He heard another rustle from the bushes, he sat up.

"I know your there Kiara." He said

Seconds later Kiara emerged from the forest in her kitten form. Her eyes held the same Icy glare as before. Zyko felt as if those eyes were going to slice through him.

He looked away from her and back at the stream. What was there to say

"Kiara..." he started

"Why are you here?" she demanded

Zyko thought for a minute, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"I did not intend to come here." he answered

Kiara looked up at the sky and sighed.

"So is that your excuse? Huh?" she said bitterly.

"Kiara, please dont be this way, it's in the past now." Zyko said "Its time to move on."

"No, baka, it will never be time to move on." Kiara said "I'm not just suddenly going to forgive you like you never did anything wrong." she yelled

She paused

"Becasue what you did is unacceptible."

"But what is in the past can not be repaired, it is time to move on." Zyko said, repeating the last part

"How can I move on?" Kiara said "When all my family is dead" she said, with venom in her voice

"All becasue on YOU!" Kiara said

Don't you just love cliffhangers? I sure do:) Oh and just for those en edumacated people out there Baka means fool or idiot.


	5. Cat Chat, Part 2

Daughter of a Killer

Chapter 5: Cat Chat, part 2

A/N-So whats up? You guys ready for Part 2 of Cat Chat? This chapter will pretty much start with a flashback so be ready:)

Last Time...

But what is in the past can not be repaired, it is time to move on." Zyko said, repeating the last part

"How can I move on?" Kiara said "When all my family is dead" she said, with venom in her voice

"All because on YOU!" Kiara said

About 400 years before...

Long ago, about 200 years before the sacred jewel shard was created there was a great civilization of two tailed cats. They ruled in the forest of the elements, within the western lands. Not many people knew about this great civilization, for they tended to sty hidden within the shadows.

The group consisted of 56 cats, 10 normal cats of each element. There were earth, fire, water, wind and darkness. Then there were the two leaders, or Alphas, a male and felmale wgo were the grand rulers of the cats. The Alphas could be any of the elements but had better contol over the element than the other 5 cats in the clan. Then there were the 4 elders, ussally they were the privoius Alphas or the Alphas parents. The elders were the wisest members of the group, giving helpful advice when it was needed.

Flashback Start

It was a pretty normal day in the forest of the elements. Raven, a small darkness two-tail was playing in the field of flowers, her mother, Kiara the fire cat laid close, watching her.. She was having a nice afternoon, busy chasing butterflies. She knew she would never catch one, but that didn't matter. He rmother watched her carefully.

Kiara was the Alphess of the two-tails, the male Alpha was Zyko, a cat of the wind, also Raven's father. Kiara sighed and looked up to the sky, he had been gone for about 4 days now. He had left telling her that he was meeting with the leader of the bat demon clan, about a days journey away.

'He Should be back now' Kiara thought 'I hope nothing happened.'

Just then Raven bounded up to her mother.

"Mommy?" she said snapping Kiara out of her thoughts.

"Yes dear." she answered

"When is daddy going to be home?" Raven asked. "He said he would teach me how to transform when he got back."

"I don't know." Kiara said. "soon... I hope."  
OKay." Raven said. "So can I go play with Kai?"

"Sure." she said

Raven happily bounded off to play with her Best friend, Kai, Kaira turned her attention back to the sky, at the direction where Zyko was supposed to return.

After about 20 more minutes she gave up for the time being and stood up. She walked into the forest. She walked into the hidden village of the two tails and sat. All around her were huts made of branches, which the two tails all worked together to build. All around her the village was busy, much like any other village. The two-tail village had everything another village, a market, houses and even an army. Kiara continued walking through the village. As she passed many villagers bowed in respect. Kiara headed towards the large hut in which the elders lived. She finally reached it and walked inside.

Inside the hut candles were burning. The elders all turned and looked at her.

"We were expecting you child." The oldest elder said

Kiara was somewhat shocked by this but shrugged it off.

"I was wondering if you could tell me why Zyko hasn't returned yet." Kiara said

"Child, we cannot tell you such things." the first elder said

"OK then." Kiara said, begining to leave.

"Wait child, we do have something we need to tell you." they said

Kiara turned around again. "What is it?" she said

"Darkness is coming to overcome us." the second elder said "This dark evil threatens to distroy the two-tails. You must act soon or else we will all be killed."

"You should ready the army, get them ready for battle. That is our only option at this point." said the 3rd elder.

"But I can't lead an army, Zyko is the general, I don't even know all the postions." Kiara complained.

"Then you will have to find him." the first elder said "Or the two-tails will all be distroyed."

"OK, I'll find him." Kiara agreed

"You will have to find him soon, time is against you." the fourth elder said.

And with that Kiara left to find Zyko...

But Kiara had no idea which way it was to the bat demnos tribe. She tried to look north first but found nothing. She turned back around amd started ot head west w she saw smoke in the distance. It was coming from the the same direction she had come. Turning around she rushed back towards the village.

Kiara's fears were confurmed when she neared the smoke. The village had been attacked. SHe landed quietly about a mile from the village and raced through the forest too it. As she neared it she saw a bloody mess everywere. Everywere she looked she saw someone dead on the ground. Whatever had attacked them had done so quicky, because everone had just on large scratch were there heart was that had sealen their fates.

She crawled out of the bushes then, obviously whoever had done this just left afterwards, knowing their deed was done. Kiara sighed, holding back tears.

'I should have at least told the army to get ready.' She thought 'None ofthis would have happened if Zyko had come home on time."

Kiara stopped. 'Yes this was all Zyko's fault. If he hadn't left this wouldn't of happened.'

Then Kiara spooted her daughters friend Kai, dead like all the others. Kai had almost been old enough to join the army and was always practicing battle. Sometimes he would teach Raven some even though she was small and annoying. Kiara stopped and looked around, she hadn't seen Raven yet, could she have survived? Kiara wondered through the village looking for her daughter but found nothing else.

'Maybe Raven escaped.' Kiara thought, hope rising.

Just then, a large bear demon jumped out of the bushes, catching Kiara off guard. The bear swiped a paw at Kiara, aiming were the others had been slashed, Kiara dodged but the bear slashed ger leg insted. Is starting bleeding badly. Not knowing what else to do Kiara took to the air and abandoned the village. She knew she was no match for that bear demon so she left. Deciding never to return to the village.

'Raven couldnt have survived, she was too young to do so.' Kiara figured. 'Zyko, you are going to pay.'

Kiara then flew off...

Flashback End

Kiara turned towards Zyko. "Why didn't you come back?" she questioned "You had to at least worry about the village, everyone knows we where near defenseless without you"

"Some...things happened to me when I was vsiting the bat demon tribe." Zyko said "It didn't really go over to well."

"You lie." Kiara said "I could always tell when you were lieing, your left ear always twitches."

"Kiara..." Zyko started

"Zyko, this conversation is over." she told him, leaving.

Zyko watched her leave and then layed back down.

"She has no Idea." he said

Whos ready for a chapter with Sessy? Its coming uo, in chapter 6 of Daughter of a Killer!


	6. Sesshoumaru?

Daughter of a Killer

Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru?

A/N-My gosh, I had Like SERIOUS writers block and I could stand it! But I think I've gotten over it now. I had like a kool idea! I hope its goo enough for you fans. I luv ya all:) Dont forget to review;)

But anyway I said I'd give you a chapter with Sesshoumaru right. Well this is it...kinda...theres a...nice surprise in there:)

Oh and just for the record this chapter will be EXTREMLY short so dont like, shoot me:)

Smoke rose into the shy. At the base of this massive collum(sp.?) was many buildings, all were on fire. people lie dead all around, villagers. In the middle of all this distruction was a tall demon. It was the dog demon Sesshoumaru. He laughed evilly, slaughtering the last villager.

He turned around and left the village continuing on his way.

'That was the 8th village I've searched and distroyed and still no sign of her.' he thought to himself.

"Oh well, theres plenty of villages left." he said outloud, chuckling. his voice was strangly...differnt.

But in the middle of the path he stopped, his skin started bubbling strangely.

"Damn." He said, runnign off the path and into the forest.

He ran quickly, for his skin seemed to be melting. He turned corners and dodged around trees untill he got to a cave that had a barrier around it. He walked inside the cave. Inside sat Kagura, the wind sorceress and her older sister Kanna.

"How is the plan coming along?" Kanna said is a montotone voice.

The "Sesshoumaru's" skin stopped bubbling and melted completely off. In that place now stood Naraku.

"Yes, it is." he said 'If I could hold that form longer, it would go better though."

He walked farther into the cave and entered anopther chamber. Strapped on one wall with thick steel-like vines was a girl and a strange alien-looking demon, Rin and Jaken. On the opposing wall was the REAL Sesshoumaru. Sitting on the floor was Kohaku, keeping guard.

Sesshoumaru twitched and his eyes opened. He jerked up and looked around, spotting Naraku.

"What have you done to me?" Sesshoumaru demanded " He attemted to get free.

"Stop." Naraku demanded. "Or the girl and the toad will pay."

Sesshoumaru stopped and thought. "Hurt Rin and you'll be sorry you ever messed with me." he said

Naraku laughed and turned to Kohaku.

"Silence him." he said, Kohaku nodded.

A strange gas filled the room and soon Sesshoumaru was again unconsious.

Naraku again transformed and left the cave...

Muhahahahahahaha! What are Naraku's true reasons? What will happen to Sesshoumaru? Will He be able to save himself and Rin? Oh and there is that creeppy toad alein Jaken too...

To answer these questions you'll...have to wait! The next chapters are going to be about Yuri, The Inuyasha Group and Kiara and Zyko.

Either Chapter 8, 9 or 10 should be the next chapter for Naraku.


	7. NOTNAMEDATTHISTIME

Daughter of a Killer

Chapter 7:

So its time for another chapter with Yuri:) This is most likely gonna be one of those super boring chapters that is nessasary for the overall plot to be completely understood by you readers. (If you didn't understand that sentance its OK, I didn't completely understand it either.)

I love all my reviewers too, you rock!

The next few days went by slowly. Yuri had yet to wake up and Zyko was constantly hiding from Kiara, hoping not to get into another conflict. The Inuyasha and the others took turns watvhing Yuri, hoping that she'd wake up soon. It was early in the morning, about 6, Kagome was watching Yuri, Shippou was asleep on Kagome's lap...

Kagome sighed. It had been about 3 days since Sango and Miroku had brought back this strange girl who had been poisioned. She had been making great improvement and Kaede said she would wake up soon. As Kagome watched her she seemed restless, her face had a grim expression on it. Every once in a while she would toss and turn. Kagome guessed she was having a dream...

Yuri's dream...

Yuri stood up and looked around. She was in a strange place, like a chamber or something. But there seemed to be nor floor nor a ceiling; she was floating.in midair.

"Where are we Zyko?" Yuri asked, but no responce came. She turned around, Zyko wasn't there.

"Zyko?" she asked "ZYKO!" she yelled, still no responce. She shrugged and turned around.

'I wonder how I get out of here." She thought.

Then a strange blue-white light shot out from above her and shined upon her. She searched for the sorce of the light but found that she couldn't, it seemed to be coming from every direction yet from above her at the same time.

'Weird' she thought

The out of nowhere came what looked like four slabs of stone, written in an ancient, unreadable language. They floated in the air around her. The started to slowly circle around her. Then they went faster and faster untill it looked like a greyish line was surounding her. The stones started glowing purple. She saw a single word formed within the fast spinning stones; ADA.

"Ada?" Yuri said, this caused the purple light seemed to explode and it flilled the room.

Yuri sheilded her eyes from the intense light. A stange strange, deep, cryptic voice started speaking...

"Once is a millennium,

An unspeakable power will be unleashed,

one will be selected,

they, the chosen one, the Sayuu,

will have unmeasurable power.

The Sayuu will be differn't,

even before discovering their true power,

they will start with a pure heart.

Many will try to blacken this heart,

they will try to use the power against their enemys

If this happens..

the world will be doomed."

The light cleared. Before her, Yuri saw that the slabs of stone had fused together and formed a larger slab. Yuri looked closer and saw that the words she just heard were on this slab, but more was written under it, still unreadable. Suddenly the slab started to crack and shack. More light shot out of the cracks and the slab exploeded

Yuri shot up. 'What a weird dream." She thought.

She looked around, wondering where she was. This hut looked alot like her own hut. Had the whole thing been a dream?

Yuri tried tostand up, but and intense pain shot through her side. No, this definitally wasn't a dream, the pain was too real. Then where was she? And where was Zyko?

"Your finally awake." a voice said from behind her. Yuri quickly turned around. Sitting there was Kagome, who smiled.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked.

"My name is Kagome." she answered

"Did you save me?" Yuri asked

"Well I helped... my friends are really the ones who saved you." kagome answered

"Oh..." Yuri said,

"So...whats your name?." Kagome asked

"I'm Yuri" she answered, glancing around. "Hey wheres Zyko."

"Who?" Kagome said

As if on cue Zyko ran into the hut. He ran over to Yuri and happily started purring. Yuri picked him up and pet him. "Hey Zyko, what have you been up to?" she asked

Zyko 'mew'ed and continued purring.

"Kagome?" Yuri asked

"Yes?" she answered

"How long have I been asleep?" Yuri asked

"About three days?" Kagome answered

"THREE DAYS?" Yuri said, startled."I only thought it had been like, a day."

Kagome laughed. "Nope." she said

Yuri sighed and continued to pet Zyko, who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Hey Yuri?" Kagome said

Yuri looked up. "Yeah?" she said

"Were you headed before you were attacked?" Kagome asked

"Well..." Yuri said "No special place really."

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't have a place to go, thats what i was looking for."

Kagome smiled "You could stay here." she said

Yuri was shocked "You mean you'd let me stay here...even though I'm..."

"Half demon?" a voice said, Yuri turned around and gasped.

There stood a boy. He had silver hair and ears simular to Yuri's ears.

"I don't think that would be a problem." the boy said.

"Inuyasha, yor awake.' Kagome happily said.

"When did the wench wake up?" he asked

"Inuyasha, you can be so mean sometimes." Kagome told him. "Sit Boy."

Inuyasha fell on his face.

"Don't worry Yuri, he's not that mean once you get to know him." Kagome said

Yuri smiled 'Maybe this will work out.' she thought


	8. Unwelcome News

Daughter of a Killer

Chapter 8: Unwelcome News

Yo, this Is Fujin Ookami Inu/Raven 0f Azarath/Whatever name you know me by. Just wanted to say Hi,I'm glad I have so many readers, even though only 1 person reviews every 25-35 hits I get. whatever...

But gor those who DO review! Luv Ya all!

PS DOAK stands for daughter of a Killer so...yeah, just so ya know...

Last Time On DOAK...

"When did the wench wake up?" he asked

"Inuyasha, you can be so mean sometimes." Kagome told him. "Sit Boy."

Inuyasha fell on his face.

"Don't worry Yuri, he's not that mean once you get to know him." Kagome said

Yuri smiled 'Maybe this will work out.' she thought

Continuing from where I left off...

Yuri looked outside, it was almost sunrise. Sighing she put Zyko back down on the ground, he woke up and looked up at her. She smiled and tried to stand up, ignoring the pain where the bite was.

"Yuri, you shouldn't be moving around so much." Kagome said, concerned.

"Its OK." Yuri said "I'm fine, really."

Shippou stirred in Kagome's lap and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Yuri. He quickly ran up to her.

"Hello!" he said "My names Shippou! Im 10 and I like the color orange, What about you?"

Yuri looked at him puzzled...

"Im Yuri... I'm 13 and I like red..." she told him

Shippou smiled, "Want to be friends?" he asked

"Sure...I guess." she said

"Yay!" Shippou exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Kagome giggled "Shippou, the suns up, can you go get Miroku and Sango?" she asked

"Sure!" Shippou said, hopping out of the room.

"Is he always that entergetic in the morning?" Yuri asked

"Accually yes." Kagome said

Inuyasha walked over and sat next to Kagome, cross-legged. Suddenly something jumped up on his shoulder. Inuyasha slapped whatever it was.

'"Oh, Myoga, your finally back." he said

Yuri looked closer, it was a small flea demon.

"Master Inuyasha," he exclaimed hopping up and down. "There is urgent news."

"What is it now Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Its about your brother- Sesshoumaru." he said.

Yuri felt like she couldn't breathe. 'Inuyasha is...my uncle?' she thought

"Your brother had began a killing spree." Myoga said "He wiping out whole villages one by one."

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed, outraged. "Thats just like him, killing people for no reason."

Yuri couldn't stand it anymore. She, started to walk outside, even though it hurt badly.

"Where are you going Yuri?" Kagome asked

"Im going...to take a walk." she lied "I need to get used to walking again"

Once she was outside the hut she made a break for the nearby forest, Zyko was now following her. She ran untill she got to the same clearing where Zyko and Kiara had talke a few days before. Yuri fell down, Zyko bounded over and helped her back up.

"Zyko, don't let me do that again untill I'm healed." she said, clutching her side. Zyko mewed in responce

She winced and looked at the spot in which the pain mas coving from, a small amounts of blood seeprd through the bandage, but not much.

Yuri turned around a sat.


	9. Kagura's Desision

Daughter of a Killer

Chapter 9:

Kagura sat upon a large stone in Naraku's cave. She impatiently tapped her foot on the cold stone floor, she looked over at her older sister Kanna. Kanna always followed the rules, it was like she didn't have any thoughgts of her own like Kagura did. Kagura even belive sometimes that she didn't even have her own free mind.  
"Naraku, he is coming again." Kanna suddenly said, in her plain monotone voice.  
Kagura smirked. 'That fool cant even hold Sesshoumaru's shape for long, it must be hard to maintain the form of a strong full-demon.' She thought

As Kanna had predicted Naraku soon entered the cave, as Sesshoumaru, but he quickly turned back into his normal self. He growled as he passed Kanna, turning to Kagura.  
"No word yet?" he asked, Kagura shook her head, he sighed.  
Just then one of Naraku's poisonous insects flew into the cave and over to them. It buzzed, talking to Naraku, who smirked.  
"Have you found them Narkau?" Kanna asked.  
"Yes." Naraku said. "It looks like we will be paying a visit to our old friend Inuyasha." he said,

He walked towards his personal chamber in the cave, he walked into it, shutting the door behind him. He returned about a minute later, in his "Sesshoumaru form"  
"I'll be back soon." he said before leaving.  
Kagura watched him leave. 'When is he gonna learn?' she thought, standing up and heading to the room that held Sesshoumaru.  
She entered the chamber, Kohaku was still guarding them.  
"Kohaku." Kagura said. "Naraku..uh...wants you too... guard the entrance with Kanna." she said hessitantly, but he bought it and left.

She walked over and looked at Sesshoumaru, still held to the wall and in a deep sleep. She glanced over at the other wall, where Rin and Jaken were. She sighed and turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru.  
"The only one that could set me free is now even more captive than i am." She said out loud.

She looked over a at the switch that could set him and his followers free, she bit her lip. If she pulled it she would have a chance to strike a bargan with him, but if he escaped beore that natraku would surely kill her. She looked at the switch and then at Sesshoumaru. She nooded to herself and walked over to the switch and pulled it. Gas started to fill then room. Withing a few minutes it cleared again and Sesshoumaru slowly awoke.

At first he just opened his eyes and stood there. As he slowly remembered what had happened he strted to stuggle. The other two awoke as well. Sesshoumaru saw Kagura and growled.  
"I will kill you all; you and Naraku, plus all those who follow him." he said  
"Hush," Kagura said. "Naraku is not my master."  
"What the Hell are you talking about?" he asked  
"I mean...I will set you free...IF you free me from Naraku's grasp."

Naraku entered an old, burnt down forest and looked around. Bones lay scattered everywhere, corpses of demon. He walked around for a while, looking at the empty space. The foundations of old huts still stood everywhere. Naraku stopped, finding what he was looking for. A small den was nearby, he walked up to it.  
"Show yourself." Naraku said. A low growl was heard and a two tail came out, but it was a little differnt than Kiara and Zyko. This two tail was pitch black and had red eyes, paws and stripes on its tail. Plus it was about twice the size of Kiara in her kitten form, dark energy swirled around it and the cat turned very tall, about 10 feet at least.

"Perfect." Naraku said, taking a small ball out of his pocket. He threw it at the ground and the air around them filled with smoke. When it cleared, the two-tail was knocked out cold, back it its smaller form. Naraku then took a blackened jewel shard out of the same pocket andput it to the two-tails forehead, it sunk it. The cat seemed to temperarily be in pain, and then it seemed fine.  
"Just as palnned." Naraku said.

Just a note...

Anyone have any suggestions for what should happen? If I get some good ideas I'll choose the best one and use it:) So send in you suggestions. If you want to contact me directly e-mail me at . Title the e-mail "DOAK suggestions"


	10. IMPORTANT

I am sorry to say this, but I am no longer upadting this fanfiction... Recently ny father, who thinks he knows what he'd doing.. decided to delete all my files I had daved on to my computer... because my pictures/word documents/games were "making the computer slow"

Even though now its running slower than ever... sigh

I am sorry to whoever has been waiting for this fanfiction to be updated... ver sorry indeed...


End file.
